


[忘羡ABO]少年事 36

by eosecho



Category: MODAOZUSHI
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eosecho/pseuds/eosecho
Relationships: LanWangji/Weiwuxian - Relationship, 忘羡 - Relationship, 蓝忘机/魏无羡
Kudos: 219





	[忘羡ABO]少年事 36

魏无羡窝在蓝忘机怀里，有些不太好使劲，脖子梗得僵硬，说是亲，其实也只能仰着头在蓝忘机唇边乱蹭，像只烦人的小猫一样挨蹭着留下自己的气息。他毫无章法地蹭了一会儿，倒蹭得烦躁了起来，就着蓝忘机搂着他的动作，在他怀里撑起身来，捧着蓝忘机的脸，没头没脑地说了句：“你醉了要亲我，我醉了也要亲你。”说完，他又低下了头，在蓝忘机的唇上吧唧地亲了一口。

难为他此时醉得头昏脑涨，亲都没亲准位置，堪堪擦过蓝忘机的嘴角；可竟还记得之前蓝忘机醉酒时强吻他一事，像是要争回什么一般，双手缠上了蓝忘机的脖子，锲而不舍得用他柔软微热的唇蹭着蓝忘机的脸侧嘴角。

蓝忘机尚被蒙在鼓里，听他这样一说，心里一动，隐约里想到了什么，可还没开口去问，魏无羡乱亲的动作突然顿了一下，随后伸出舌头，飞快地舔了一下蓝忘机的唇。

湿滑的舌面扫过被蹭得有些发红的嘴唇，像条小蛇懵懵懂懂地寻着路。魏无羡舔弄了一会儿，却始终没有找到窍门，得不着趣，心里的烦躁和期望鼓胀得几乎涌上喉头，化作几声哼哼唧唧的呢喃溢出喉头，黏黏糊糊地喊了句：“蓝湛……”

他连声音都像是被糯米酒泡过，粘腻的甜香勾得蓝忘机终于忍不住，侧了侧头，准确地叼住了魏无羡的唇珠。

这张嘴平日里总没有个消停，嘚吧嘚吧地搅动了云深不知处的百年清静，扰得在姑苏清风碧水里养成的蓝氏二公子破了十余年的清净，沾上了一身云梦的烟火气。即便是在亲着人，说不着话，魏无羡仍是烦人得很，缠得蓝忘机忍不住吮吸了一下那圆润小巧的唇珠，好让怀里的人安分下来；又趁他软下身子微微张口之际，探舌进入，逮着了那伶俐的小舌，一刻不停地缠在了一起。

魏无羡终于得到了想要的亲吻，却早已忘记起初“止痛”的目的，只知道搂着蓝忘机的脖子，半眯着眼，由着蓝忘机辗转着吮吸舔弄他的唇舌。虽说二人已经亲过一次，可当时一个醉着，一个懵着，哪还知道什么技巧把戏。因此现下他们的经验就如同白纸一般，一切只凭本能，亲吻间鼻子碰着鼻子，牙齿嗑着牙齿，可全然拦不住二人纠缠得越来越紧的唇舌。

糯米酒的香气已经满溢到了整个屋子，可一贯里较为浅淡低调的檀香味却在此时散开，与一室的酒香混在一起，竟让人嗅出了几分旖旎。魏无羡在亲吻间酒醒了八分，却又被信香的味道勾得浑身发软，陷入了另一种晕眩之中。他紧紧地贴着蓝忘机的胸口，感受到了擂鼓般的跳动——只是不知道那几乎能耳闻的心跳究竟是他的，还是蓝忘机的。那跳动声一声声搅得他头脑发昏，身上一阵阵的发热。

不同于酒后暖身的热度，此时身上的热气自后颈蒸腾而起，蔓延全身，烧得魏无羡浑身发软，直坠在蓝忘机怀里，连环住他脖子的手都失了力气，软塌塌地松了下来，搭在蓝忘机肩上。

若不是蓝忘机一直扣着他的腰，魏无羡怕是早就跌下床去了。他浑身无力地任由蓝忘机舔弄亲吻，迷迷糊糊地感受着对方的手在他的腰间摩挲，指尖的凉意贴在滚烫的肌肤上，舒适得让魏无羡忍不住凑得更近了一些，想要借蓝忘机的体温缓一缓身上这难以名状的燥热。

他一个劲儿地往蓝忘机的怀缩，蓝忘机也就亲不着了，在他下唇咬了一口，便松开了。谁知魏无羡被咬得惊叫一声，手忙脚乱地从蓝忘机怀里翻了下来，退了到了一臂远，抬头看着他。

他眼里含了一汪水汽，堪堪盈满了眼眶，以至于蓝忘机几乎要以为他要落下泪来；可魏无羡眨了眨眼，那滴泪始终没有落下，反而显出几分可怜来。

“蓝湛！”

他被亲得久了，嘴唇被吮得通红发肿，衬着上头莹润的水光，仿佛刚过了水的樱桃，咬下去就能溅出满口香甜的汁水；可是人现下躲得远远的，蓝忘机咬不得，非但咬不得，还被对方气势汹汹地“质问”：“你为何咬我！”

方才他们二人你侬我侬，情到浓时只知道舔弄亲吻，想咬便也就咬了，哪有什么“为何”。可魏无羡脸上绯红一片，瞪着一双水光盈盈的眼看着蓝忘机，反倒显得像是蓝忘机真做错了什么。

蓝忘机被他一连串动作弄得莫名其妙，又不知他究竟是醒着还是醉着，也就从善如流地答道：“不咬了。”

魏无羡眨了眨眼：“真的？”

“真的。”

他话音刚落，魏无羡便像是松了口气一般，往前蹭了蹭，重新缩回蓝忘机的怀里，额头抵着他的肩，深深地吸了一口气。

不过是离开了蓝忘机的怀抱片刻，魏无羡便觉得方才包围着自己身子的舒适徒然消散，热意卷土而来，瞬间溢满了全身，在血液筋骨里流淌，叫嚣着想要寻求出口。魏无羡动了动腰，急躁地在蓝忘机怀里蹭了蹭，谁知堆叠在腰上的衣服摩擦到腰侧细嫩的皮肤，反倒让他更加不得劲地难受了起来。

他的衣服早在亲吻中被拉扯解开，松松垮垮地挂在身上，裸露着光洁的上身。少年正是抽条长成的时候，骨肉精瘦，摸上去谈不上什么手感，可动作间拉扯出的干净的线条却让蓝忘机忍不住伸手探了上去，搂住了怀里这个胡乱动弹的坤泽，微凉的手掌贴上了魏无羡的腰侧，带着剑茧的指尖下意识地摩挲了一下，不过是这一点小小的触碰，就刺激得魏无羡猛地打了个寒颤，眼里含着的那一滴泪终于落了下来。

【1月5日更新部分】

魏无羡忍不住挺着腰，把把自己送到蓝忘机的手上，索取更多的触碰；可又在蓝忘机揉捏上来的时候敏感得缩成一团，往后躲去，一来一去，直把自己都折腾得烦躁不堪。他不知所措地在蓝忘机的把头搭在蓝忘机肩头，身上的燥热得他几乎要觉得肌肤上要冒出烟来，让他不安地整个人扒在蓝忘机身上，双手摸索着，寻求着解决之法。

怀里的坤泽实在是动得厉害。蓝忘机暗暗咬了咬唇，开口问道：“魏婴？”

他一开口，就感觉肩上搭着的那一颗毛茸茸的脑袋摇了摇，在肩窝里闷闷地说：

“蓝湛……我这是，雨露期了吗？”

身上的不适已经不可忽略，除了身前早就硬挺着抵着蓝忘机腹部的阳物，身后似乎也隐隐约约溢了什么东西。他并非扭捏之人，既已分化，会经历什么他心里也清楚，可真正体会到这种难言的燥热和无处排解的空虚感时，陌生的感觉还是让他无措地有些惊慌。

他死死抵着蓝忘机的肩膀。蓝忘机轻轻地摸了摸他后脑勺，迟疑了一下，说道：“不是。”

这倒让魏无羡有些吃惊，终于肯抬起头来：“不是？”

“嗯。”

不是就不是，魏无羡没有多加思索，也没有余韵思索，他借着抬头的动作在蓝忘机的下巴上亲了一口：“那你……帮帮我呗。”

他并未细说，可所指之意已太过明显，方才说话间他已经无意识地在蓝忘机腹上蹭动，借助堆叠在腰上的衣服和蓝忘机身上传来的触感稍微排解一二。见蓝忘机没有反对，他便壮起胆子，牵起蓝忘机的手摁在了自己身前，软下声来，又喊了一句：“蓝湛……蓝二哥哥？”

即使隔着衣服，手底下仍能感受到坚挺的炙热。蓝忘机几不可闻地叹了口气，迟疑地说道：“你……先躺下。”

魏无羡刚才喊蓝忘机帮忙的时候还有几分理直气壮，可真的一本正经躺下来了，才觉得有些羞耻和尴尬起来，仰着脸，不自在地看着蓝忘机脱去外袍。

在认识蓝忘机之前，莫说情事，魏无羡连小姑娘的手都没牵过，对这档子事的印象和经验全来自于话本图册。他的不自在只维持了短短一瞬，等蓝忘机把里衣脱去，他眨了眨眼，身上汩汩涌起的燥热和欲念便撺掇着他抛去了本就不须有的羞耻，先前的不安和无措都有了去处，像是暗暗下定了什么决心，学着那些春宫图册的样子张开腿来，把蓝忘机卡在自己身前。

蓝忘机手上还拿着里衣，尚未来得及把它妥帖地放好，就被魏无羡这一的动作吓了一跳，手里的里衣落在地上，堆叠成了它作为蓝氏校服从未有过的邋遢形状。

他沉下身子，低头啄了一口魏无羡的唇角。

可魏无羡尤嫌不够，细嫩柔滑的大腿内侧蹭了蹭蓝忘机.，舔了舔刚被蓝忘机亲过的嘴角，摆出一个他认为最孟浪的态度来，嘴上却还问着：

“不是雨露期，也要做吗？”

这一夜喝下的酒分明已被燥热给蒸腾干净，魏无羡却还要装着个糊涂样子，像是刚才在喊着蓝忘机“帮帮我”的不是他一样，眯着眼看着蓝忘机。

蓝忘机本来确无此意，二人虽说不过是刚表明心迹，亲密的事儿都没做过几糟，对于蓝忘机而言，确实不着急行此事。可魏无羡轻易就抛下了羞涩和不安，反倒把责任推到了蓝忘机身上，见对方一时之间无言以对，更是变本加厉地闹到：“真的要吗？蓝二哥哥好着急，可若不是雨露期，如何能做啊？唔！”

他话音刚落，尚还红肿着的嘴唇就被蓝忘机擒住，止住了他的胡言乱语；又顺着他细长的脖颈一路亲吻下去，下巴，脖子，锁骨，所行之处皆细细地留下一小串鲜红的痕迹，一路亲到胸前，才终于停了下来。

魏无羡再怎么胡说八道，也不过是口舌之快，自蓝忘机亲上来的瞬间就哑火了，只会半仰着头，任由蓝忘机亲吻。身上湿滑的痕迹在蓝忘机抬头离开的瞬间变得微微发冷，可未待他开口抱怨，接下来的触感便让他忍不住泄出了半声喘息。

蓝忘机正伏趴在他的胸前，低头亲吻着魏无羡前胸，甚至无师自通地叼住那一点红缨，深深地吮吸了一口，听见魏无羡那声黏腻的喘息，便更加努力地轻轻啃咬，又探出舌来拨弄渐渐变得坚韧的乳头，直把魏无羡弄得受不住似的连连摇头，伸手去拨蓝忘机伏在自己身上的脑袋。

“蓝湛你别……你别弄了……你弄弄下面……”

比起胸前的刺激，下面的状况更是让魏无羡难以忍耐。他在蓝忘机身下难耐地扭了扭，实在觉得情况有点出乎想象，便忍不住伸手下去，摸了一把。这一摸，可把他自己吓了一跳。身前的阳器自不用说，早已硬挺挺地笔直指着，而身后不知何时起，也不甘落后似的，湿了一片。魏无羡的手指不过是轻轻探了一下，便沾了一手湿滑的淫液。

他不可置信地举在自己面前看了一眼，全然不明白自己身上哪来这么多水可以往外淌；看完了，尤嫌不够，还要举到蓝忘机面前给他也看看：“你看！”

魏无羡虽然乱七八糟的杂书看得多，可书上描述多有夸张，仔细算来，他对“坤泽”“雨露期”之事了解并无多少，现下初有体验，只觉得有趣得很，忙不迭展示给蓝忘机看。

可他却没有料想到，蓝忘机只看了一眼，就突然一把擒住他的手腕往下压，直把他的手压在头顶，低头再次叼住了他的唇，另一只手却悄悄向下，细长的指尖抵住了魏无羡的穴口。

那穴口早已湿软一片，即使先前没人触碰，也自动自觉地溢出了甜美的汁水。这便是坤泽，就算不在雨露期间，这个小巧的穴口也会受情动影响，自发地做好准备，只等着他的乾元前来采撷。之前魏无羡探手触碰时也不过是飞快地摸了一把，啥滋味都还没体会过来。可现下蓝忘机结结实实地抵在穴口，手指甚至因为穴口的湿软而微微陷入，欲进不进地卡在入口处，魏无羡这才觉出几分不妙来，一阵难以言喻的瘙痒自穴内如潮水一般层层涌出，激得他挺了挺腰，无意识地把小穴往蓝忘机的手指上撞；再看他神情，眼内早已泛出了泪花，看起来好不可怜。

他挺弄了几下，可蓝忘机的手指始终不肯逾越半分，只打着转地轻轻揉着穴口，也不知究竟愿不愿意进来。魏无羡实在是不得章法，哀哀地开口道：“蓝湛……蓝湛你摸摸我。”

并非他有意说得隐晦，只是此时他已经不知道如何言语。见蓝忘机似乎并没有别的动作，大有一副照着穴口揉到天荒地老的架势，魏无羡索性伸出另一只未被蓝忘机抓住的手，自己往穴口探去，刚摸到个入口，就急吼吼地要往里闯，直把蓝忘机的手都拨到了一边去。

可他还没探进穴内，手指就被蓝忘机抓住，随后，蓝忘机抢先探入一指，毫无障碍闯入了那张湿滑的小穴内。

魏无羡猛地弓起了腰，嘴上呜咽了一声，被抓住的手紧紧蜷着，穴口的软肉夹得蓝忘机的手指动弹不得。

异物闯入的感觉实在是太过陌生，比起不适，更多的是汹涌而上的爽利感，仿佛下面这张小嘴等了一夜，就等着这一刻的到来；可与此同时，不得满足的饥渴又席卷了全身，逼得魏无羡哼哼唧唧地，扭着腰夹着蓝忘机的手指动了几下。

潮热柔软的小嘴像是有意识一般，随着魏无羡的胡乱动作一下下地吮吸着蓝忘机的手指。蓝忘机只觉得脑内懵然一片，浑身的知觉都凝在了一根手指上，茫然地感受着内里丝滑的触感。

他半晌没有动作，魏无羡便更是难熬，自己扭动了一会儿却不得章法，只得开口去哀求：“蓝湛，蓝二哥哥，你动一动啊，我里面难受……”

蓝忘机这才发现，魏无羡的声音里还带着些许哭腔，与他平日里的爽朗天真大有不同。他这一喊，把蓝忘机的魂儿喊回来了大半，见魏无羡一副再忍受不了的模样，咬咬牙，再探入一指，就在穴中来回捅弄了起来。

他自己身下的硬挺已经胀得发疼，却还在安慰后穴的同时，不忘伸手去抚弄魏无羡的前段，一前一后，激得魏无羡颤声乱叫，叫得蓝忘机都开始担心会有人被引过来。

所幸魏无羡初尝此事，没过多久就抛戈弃甲，颤着身子泄了出来。


End file.
